The New Noah
by SoftballPlayerReo
Summary: summary is inside i redid it because i ddint like the last one. well you get to vote for who sakura gets to be with exorcist or noah it doesnt matter, maybe.when you guys finish voting the pairing will change.
1. Chapter 1:Day with the Noahs

**I'm writing a new story because I've been watching Man and wanted to write a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Man or Naruto.

* * *

**

Sakura Haruno, a Noah, she hasn't been seen by the Millenium Earl for a long time because she was sent to an unknown place to be kept a secret from the world and to make sure the Bookmen didn't know about her like they did the rest.

After 10 years Sakura and the rest are summoned back to fight the Exorcists. Sakura is one of the oldest before Road and after the Millenium Earl. She somehow got the memories of the 14th and could play the Musician, but she doesn't know that, yet.

Sakura's appearance as a human: waist length pink hair and shinning emerald eyes.

Sakura's appearance as a Noah: Crosses on her forehead, her hair is the same, and she has yellow eyes like the rest.

* * *

**Now let's begin the first chapter.

* * *

**

_In the place where they first meet up_**, I don't know what it's called -_-**

The Millenium Earl and the rest of the Noahs, except Sakura, were eating. When Skinn tasted the little egg he started to beat up the Akuma that brought it yelling that it's not sweet. The Millenium Earl stopped him and asked everybody, "Where is Sakura-pet?"

"Sakura-pet?" Jasdebi asked.

"Oh yes you weren't here when she was still here." The Earl said.

"I think she went on a mission back in the place you put her, Earl." Road said.

"Oh I see, when do you think she'll get here Road?"

"Probably soon."

Once she said that someone came in panting, "Sorry I'm late Earl-tama, the mission took longer than expected."

"It's alright Sakura-pet."

"So this is Sakura-pet." Jasdebi, Skinn, and Tyki said.

Sakura went to sit in the seat across from the Earl. An Akuma brought her an ice cream sundae.

"Why does she get that?" Skinn asked, his mouth slowly watering.

"Because she is one of my favorites. Now I've brought you all here because it is time to start."

Even though he explained very little everybody knew what he meant.

"Finally, we can start killing those damn Exorcists." Jasdebi said.

The Earl looked at Sakura, "Sakura-pet."

"Hmm?"

"I need you to come back when we start, ok?"

"Hai."

The Earl averted his attention to the rest while Road and Sakura left to go mess with Lero.

Once the Earl gave all of the remaining people a card telling them who they were supposed to kill he yelled out, "The meeting is over now. I'm off to make more beautiful Akuma. Ja Ne." With that he was gone, without Lero.

The rest stayed there after the Earl left and now they're talking about Sakura.

"Hey Tyki." Debitto said.

"Hm?"

"I bet you that Sakura will like me better than you." He continued.

"Yea right she'll like me better."

Road came back when she heard Tyki say that.

"Who'll like who Tyki."

"It's nothing Road."

"Come on tell me. Please!" Road begged with puppy dog eyes.

Tyki sighed, "We're talking about who Sakura will like first."

"Oooh. I think Sakura will like Debitto first."

"What why?"

"Cuz your old Tyki." Road started to laugh.

"Whatever I'm leaving now." He put on his top hat and left.

"Well I have to go to. Ja Ne." and then Road left too.

_With Sakura_

*Knock Knock*

"Enter."

Sakura walked into the room and bowed before Tsunade, "Shishou, I need to go somewhere for awhile and if I don't come back then my family needed me to stay for a while, but I'll come back. I promise."

Tsunade stared at Sakura teary eyed and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug, "I understand. Your family needs you, so she can take as long as you like, but if Naruto starts to have a tantrum I'm blaming it on you if i die form a headache."

Sakura and Tsunade started laughing and then Sakura gave her one last hug before leaving.

_In The Man Dimension_

Sakura was walking around in her human form. She was near Road's school, so she decided that she was going to pick her up and surprise her that she came back to stay for a while.

Sakura was standing outside the gates when the bell rang and she saw Road talking with some of her friends. When she looked up she saw Sakura smiling at her. she said good-bye to her friends and then ran to Sakura.

"Saku-nee! What are you doing here?"

"I decided to stay over here for a while, for as long as you guys need me." Sakura answered her with a soft smile.

"Yatta."

Sakura giggled and took Road back to her house.

When they got to Road's house they walked in and saw that Tyki was there.

"Tyki! Saku-nee came back."

Tyki waved at Sakura and then continued smoking his cigarette. Sakura walked over to him and took his cigarette. He stared at her confused, then laughed after she told him why she took it.

"Smoking is bad for you."

Road got bored, so she left to go get some candy. when she came back she heard Sakura ask her something, "Ne, Road where is you father?"

"Oh, he's off at some meeting probably."

Sakura looked at Road softly then went into teacher mode, "Road aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?"

Road stopped right before she grabbed a piece of candy when she heard the tone Sakura was using, "Demo Saku-nee, the homework is hard."

"Come on let's just go ask the others if they can help."

"Hai." Road stated cheerfully. they then went back to the Ark and the Earl, Jasdebi, and Skinn were already there.

"Where's Tyki?" Road asked.

"I thought she was with you guys." Jasdebi said.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and then after five minutes of waiting, the Earl got impatient and yelled, "Tyki you better get in here!"

Tyki walked in looking tired, "I'm here."

"Now that everyone's here, " the Earl looked at Road, "Road."

Road brought out five books of homework, "Help me with my homework."

Everyone started to look at a book except for Road and Sakura. Road whined when Jasdebi and Tyki just put the same numbers.

Sakura grabbed a book while everyone was talking and started to work on it. When she was done she went to the next book until she finished the work.

Sakura slammed the books onto the table and yelled, "Done!"

Everyone stared at Sakura in awe, they were only fighting for ten minutes and Sakura was already done with all of it.

Road looked it over, "Arigato Saku-nee."

"Your welcome Road."

"I know that wasn't the real reason why we're here." Tyki stated.

"Oh yes. We are about to start my lovelies."

_With The Exorcists_**(You thought I forgot about them didn't you?)**

Allen Walker was walking down to the cafeteria to get breakfast when he bumped into Krory.

"Ohayo Krory."

"Ohayo." They both walked down to the cafeteria and they both ordered so much food that the plates stacked up all the way to the roof, and that's really high.

A finder came running up to Allen, "Allen-dono, Komui-san requests you."

"I'll be there right away. Ja Ne Krory."

Krory waved good-bye to Allen.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Review if you like it and vote for who you want Sakura to be with.**

**Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2:It's Beginin MAybe

**Here's the next chapter for The New Noah. I've been really busy with school work and the heat wave that was here. My stuuupid English teacher pissed me off so I've been grumpy. Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or Naruto.

* * *

**

_With the Exorcists_

Allen Walker was walking to Komui's office. When he got there he saw Lenalee and Lavi.

"Oh Allen-kun, so good of you to join us." Komui said.

"What do you need Komui-san." Allen asked.

"Allen you have a mission to deliver this package to General Yeegar."

"Hai." With that Allen left and began packing for his mission.

Komui, Lenalee, and Lavi continued talking before Allen came in.

* * *

_With the Noahs, a couple days later_

Sakura was out on a "mission" to go buy some milk. The rest of the Noahs were in the Ark in their own rooms or they were just playing with each other.

When Sakura came back, everybody greeted her well except for the Earl because he wasn't there.

Sakura and Tyki were playing Shogi and Sakura was beating him. Road watched as they played and when Sakura won Road laughed at Tyki.

"This game wasn't fair cuz you know how to play this more than me."

"So…"

"Let's play poker now."

"Psh, I'll win in that too."

ONE HOUR LATER!

"Royal Straight Flush!" Sakura said laughing at Tyki's shocked face.

"That's impossible."

"Saaaaakuuura!" Road yelled out running to them.

"What is it Road?"

"Earl-sama is asking for us."

"All right let's go." With that they got up to leave for a mission concerning a certain Marshall.

* * *

_On a Cliff_

Sakura, Tyki, and Road were looking at Yeegar's carriage. Road was singing her song.

**Sennen ko ha sagashiteru**_, the Millenium Earl is searching…_

**Daijina hearto sagashiteru, **_searching for his precious heart…_

**Anata wa atari tashikameyo,**_ let's check to see if you are it._

**(You all know that I'm not that good with fighting scenes so I'll skip to after they left and Allen and Lenalee come.)**

"Y-yeegar-san.." Allen and Lenalee fell to their knees seeing Yeegar.

Sakura didn't participate in the fighting, she just watched. She stayed after Road and Tyki left, they didn't question her though, they knew that she gets amused at people's reaction.

When Sakura saw that Allen started to cry, she giggled quietly, not wanting anyone to hear her. She saw Allen about to look over, but she disappeared using her door.

* * *

_In the Noah's Ark_

The Earl and everybody were sitting at the table except for Lulubell because she was on a mission already.

Sakura came in giggling as she walked into the room and she stopped after sitting down.

"Sakura-pet where have you been?"

Sakura placed her elbow on the table and leaned on her hand, "I've been watching the Exorcists of course. They're so entertaining."

"Hai hai, I agree with you." The Earl replied.

"So what is it that you need us for Sennen Ko?" Jasdebi asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes I need you all to…well seems I have already told you what you need to do at our last meeting….oh well never mind then." With that he walked out to spread the word to the Exorcists that the show is about to begin and they are the actors.

* * *

_With the Exorcists_

Komui was "working" when a phone rang and when he picked up he heard Kanda saying that The Earl gave them a message. Other phones rang and they all reported the same thing.

"This is bad. What is he planning now?" Komui thought distressed.

* * *

_Back with the Noahs_

"Ne Saku-chan where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit an old friend of mind at the Exorcists' Headquarters."

"Saku-nee why are you going there?"

"I wanted to visit him and it's to gather information on the Exorcists and maybe the Heart. Tell the Earl I'll be gone for awhile."

"Hai. Ja Ne Saku-nee." Road waved at her as she left. Sakura waved at her before walking into her door and when she walked out she was on a little island near the Exorcists' HQ.

She pushed chakra to her feet and started to walk on the water to the Exorcists' HQ. when she got there she started to climb up the mountain without any difficulties, she knew that the Exorcists were watching her with a Golem.

When she got to the top she walked to the door, "Oi! Oi! Anyone here!"

A Golem flew next to her, "Who are you and what is your business here?"

In her peripheral vision Sakura saw a black Golem with bat-like wings. She answered pretending to not know where the voice is coming from, "I'm here to see my friend. He said he was an Exorcist."

"Ok. We'll let you come in, but first.." the Doorman popped out of the wall, "Inspection….beep…beep"

He was scanning her and saw that she "wasn't" related/didn't have anything to do with the Millenium Earl. "All clear…door opening."

The door/gate/whatever it was called opened and when it was up all the way she saw a girl with dark-greenish hair in two high pigtails standing at the door.

"Hello my name is Lenalee Lee and I'm here to escort you to see the Supervisor. Right this way."

"H-hai." With that they started walking to Komui's office to talk about why she was there. When they got there, Sakura saw a guy that had shoulder length b-dark-bluish hair wearing a lot of white.

"Thank you Lenalee for bringing her here, you can go now."

"Hai."

"Please have a seat young lady."

Sakura sat down and started to look around the room, she noticed that the office was very disorganized. She looked back at Komui when she heard him cough.

"Hello there my name is Komui Lee and I would like to know what you are doing here."

"I just want to see a friend of mine. He said that he was going to become an Exorcist. Expecting that he is I came here first."

"I see. Well who is this friend of yours?"

Sakura winked at him, "It's a secret you'll find out when I see him. Can I have a tour?"

"Sure thing…." Komui paused not knowing her name.

"It's Sakura Haruno. Very nice to meet you."

"Alright then this way please."

After two hours of showing Sakura the Exorcists HQ they ended in the kitchen. Sakura looked around amazed about how spacy the place was. While she was looking around she saw someone that looked like her friend.

Sakura pointed to someone that was at the last table and asked Komui who that was.

"That's Yuu Kanda. You shouldn't mess with him he's very aggressive." Komui didn't notice that Sakura wasn't by his side anymore. He noticed that Kanda was standing and he saw that Sakura was running up to Kanda from behind. He was about to yell at Sakura to stop, but it was too late, Sakura had glomped Kanda from behind.

"I missed you sooo much." Sakura was quietly sobbing into the back of Kanda's jacket. Everybody was staring and they were waiting for Kanda to attack and start questioning the strange girl with pink hair. And he did just that when he felt the girl's grip loosen.

Mugen's tip was at the middle of Sakura's throat and he looked at her with a death glare that could rival the Uchihas.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Before Sakura could answer Komui came running up to them panting hard.

"Kanda-kun you shouldn't do that to a guest."

"Hmph." He walked to the training grounds not listening to Komui trying to cheer up that strange girl.

* * *

_At the Training Grounds with Kanda_

Kanda was tired after training for 4 hours. He was resting he was sitting on his knees when he heard someone coming onto the training grounds.

"What do you want?"

The mystery person didn't answer and just kept walking to Kanda until she was right in front of him. Still on his knees Kanda was brought into a hug.

"I missed you so much Yuu-kun."

Kanda opened his eyes and all he could see was…

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter.**

**Mwahhahahahaha! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile I've been trying to think of what to put in next and my parents kept bothering me. Oh and I was watching a lot of anime.**

**Votes**

**Lavi: 1**

**Kanda: 2(I prefer Kanda!)**

**Tyki: 2**

**Allen: 1**

**well Ja Ne!**


End file.
